Aquel día en que él se quedó contigo y yo me quede sin tus suspiros
by Digilover XD
Summary: Él, un chico responsable y de gran corazón. Ella, la princesa mas bella que inunda mis mas grandes pensamientos. Ella fue mi primer amor aquel verano, hace 9 años. Yo, un humano injusto y cruel, aquel que la dejo ahí, llorando, parada con aquellas cataratas saladas.[Historia creada junto con NievesJS13]
1. Adiós, Takaishis

_**Aquel día que él se fue contigo y yo me quede sin tus suspiros**_

 **¡Hola Digifans! he aquí Digilover XD presentándoles un nuevo Fanfic que hice junto a mi amiga NievesJS13. Ojala lo disfruten ¡No se olviden de comentar!**

 **NievesJS13: _¡Hola Digilictores! Digilover XD y yo hemos querido empezar un proyecto juntas :) Esta historia tendrá muchos sentimientos, emociones y decisiones. Espero que la disfruten, si tienen alguna consulta u opinión ¡No duden en comentarla!_**

* * *

 **"Adiós, Takaishis"**

* * *

 ** _23 de Diciembre del 2008_**

* * *

¿Existe la inmortalidad? ¿Existirá aquel día en que la gente no muera más? ¿Existirá aquel día en que tus seres queridos vivirán para siempre? ¿Podrá existir la felicidad en donde nadie muera ni enferme, ya sea mentalmente o a causa de un virus?

Michel Takaishi era un hombre sano y de buen corazón. Él quería a sus nietos con todo su corazón. A su hija, Natsuko, la adoraba. El abuelo materno de Takeru y Yamato sabía que no le quedaba mucha vida por delante. De un día para otro se enfermo gravemente y hoy, no se sentía muy bien. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus manos ya no reaccionaban de manera correcta.

—Nancy…—Murmuro con todas sus fuerzas.

Se rindió. Se rindió antes el poder de la muerte. Dejo toda su vida para poder ir al "cielo". El dolor no lo aguantaba más. El sufrimiento era insoportable y su esposa hacia todo por mantenerlo vivo pero, él ya no podía seguir así.

Echo un último suspiro y su corazón paro de latir. Sus pulmones no inhalaron más aire. Su cerebro se desconecto. Su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil y frio. Michel Takaishi había muerto este día, el 23 de diciembre, dos días antes de la navidad.

* * *

 ** _24 de Diciembre del 2008_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la noticia no tardo en llegar a la familia Takaishi e Ishida. Natsuko quedo bastante afectada, no podía dejar de llorar. Hiroaki, a pesar de estar divorciados, la consolaba y abrazaba.

Yamato lloraba en silencio y Takeru… Takeru ni siquiera salió de su habitación para saludar a su padre y su hermano. El rubio mayor se puso de pie y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

Al entrar lo encontró recostado en la cama dándole la espalda. El rubio mayor suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Paso sus dedos por la erguida espalda de su hermano. Este solo contesto con un pequeño sollozo.

—Takeru…—Intento llamar su atención con cariño.

Se acostó a su lado y lo rodeo con los brazos dándole protección y calidez al pequeño de ahora 17 años.

Takeru respondió haciéndose más bolita como achicándose. Takeru empezó a sollozar más fuerte. El rubio menor de apellido Takaishi agarro una mano de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza. Yamato respondió rápidamente devolviéndole el apretón, apoyándolo en todo momento.

Otro sollozo se escapo de sus labios provocando un pequeño suspiro en Yamato. Lo dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Lagrimas, cataratas saladas salían de sus lagrimales, haciendo un recorrido por su mejilla y terminando en las sabanas azules. Yamato sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras con una mano acariciaba las hebras doradas de su hermano quien escondió su rostro en la camisa negra de Yamato.

—Takeru…—Susurro nuevamente el mayor.

El nombrado respondió tirando de la camisa de Yamato. Ishida lo alejo un poco y le limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar. Le sonrió para un lado y lo poción un poco más arriba de la almohada para quedar a la misma altura.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. Sabes que el abuelo estaba muy adolorido ¿no? —Le pregunto mientras acariciaba el brazo de su hermanito.

El menor asintió suavemente desviando la mirada y centrándola en la almohada que tocaba su cara.

—Ahora está en un mejor lugar, enano. Él necesitaba tener un respiro y ahora lo tiene— Le dijo suavemente mientras volvía a abrazarlo—Él te está cuidando allá arriba y estoy seguro que no le gustaría verte así. Tienes que pensar que él estará en un hermoso lugar, sonriendo, sin dolor ni sufrimiento.

El menor miro los ojos de su hermano, aquellos ojos que tenían una calidez para él, muchos comentan que los ojos de Yamato son fríos pero, para Takeru, no.

Quedaron así, abrazados, hasta dormirse al lado del otro. Puede que sea temprano para estar durmiendo pero, ¿Qué otra cosa harían en un momento como este?

 **xXx**

Despertó junto a su hermano mayor. Ahora recordó todo, la noticia y la visita de Yamato y su padre ¿Qué haría ahora? Verdaderamente el amaba a su abuelo, habían hecho tantas cosas juntos cuando era pequeños.

—Takeru ¿Tienes hambre?

Se sobresalto al escuchar hablar a su hermano, Yamato. Lo miro y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Respondió a la pregunta negando con la cabeza que, ahora, estaba hundida en el pecho de su hermano. El mayor suspiro y lo abrazo, sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, que le costaría a Takeru superar la muerte de su abuelo, después de todo fue con la persona que mas convivio cuando Michel vivía en Japón.

Cuando Natsuko iba a trabajar, Michael se encargaba del pequeño Takeru. Jugaban a toda clase de juego, tomaban la merienda y el día siempre terminaba con un cuento en la cama. Michael y Takeru eran inseparables en aquella época pero, Michel, en un momento tuvo que irse a Francia por cuestiones de trabajo. Le habría prometido a un Takeru de 9 años que se volverían a ver. Takeru había confiado tanto en su abuelo aquel año que le conto lo que vivió en el Mundo Digital. La promesa quedo ahí intacta y llego el día en que se volvieron a encontrar, aquella navidad del 2002 en Francia, cuando tuvieron que rescatar a Catherine de unos digimons y, junto a Taichi, Agumon y Patamon, lo habían logrado.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y separo a su hermano de su pecho. Le sonrió y se levanto de la cama.

—Te prepararé algo… aunque no quieras. Quédate aquí—Le dijo con confianza y se retiro a la cocina.

Takeru se abrazo a sí mismo, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Te quiero, abuelo—Susurro a la leve brisa que entraba por su ventana.

* * *

 ** _25 de Diciembre del 2008_**

* * *

Takeru había llamado a su abuela para preguntarle acerca de su abuelo. No pudo contener las lágrimas cuando escucho la voz quebrada de su abuela.

—Claro, mi niño. Puedes venir cuando quieras—Le había contestado la abuela Takaishi a su pregunta.

El joven asintió y le aviso a su madre. Ella, al enterarse de aquello, no dudo en abrazar a su bebé y decirle que no, que no se valla. Él le había contestado que volvería, que solo quería encontrar respuestas, ayudar a la abuela y visitar la tumba de su abuela. Natsuko no se negó y, dolorosamente, vio a su hijo salir de la puerta del apartamento.

 **xXx**

Ya en el aeropuerto, Takeru esperaba el avión directo a Francia, Paris. Inhalo el suave aroma que había en aquel lugar y se dejo caer en su asiento.

— ¡Takeru! ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! —Oyó un grito desesperado pero, antes de poder abrir los ojos para enterarse de quien era, unas manos estaban posadas en sus hombros. — ¡Contéstame!

—Yamato…

Si, su querido hermano se encontraba despeinado y con el pijama puesto al frente suyo, pidiéndole una explicación.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda te vas?! —Pregunto enfurecido Yamato.

El joven desvió la miraba hacia abajo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para su hermano pero, antes de poder hablar, alguien grito por detrás.

— ¡Takeru!

— ¡Yamato!

Las voces de aquellas personas sonaban familiares y agitadas.

—Taichi… Hikari…. —Susurro al verlos.

La menor se acerco a Takeru y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

—No te vayas, por favor— Le murmuro al oído.

Takaishi no devolvió el gesto del abrazo, solo se quedo ahí, quieto. Yagami lo abrazaba con más fuerzas, aferrándose a él para que no se le escape.

"El vuelo destino a Francia sale en 20 minutos" Se escucho en el altavoz.

El rubio se paro apartando a la castaña. Tomo la maleta, estaba dispuesto a ignorar a sus amigos y a su hermano.

Pero los tres chicos se aferraron a él. Taichi lo abrazaba por detrás, Hikari le tironeaba la manga de su buzo y Yamato la otra.

—No dejare que te vayas— Dijo Hikari mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos rubíes.

—Mi vuelo sale en veinte minutos ¿Puedes soltarse? —Pregunto fríamente.

Pero no resulto. Taichi, Hikari y Yamato se aferraron más al chico.

— ¡No dejares que hagas una estupidez! —Grito el rubio mayor. — ¡No te irás!

Al menor le importo poco y nada la orden de su hermano, con un rápido movimiento se libero de los tres brazos y adelanto sus pasos para llega a tiempo al vuelo.

— ¡Takeru! —Gritaron los tres, dispuesto a correr detrás del menor.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! Tome una decisión y no la abandonaré— Le grito a sus tres amigos.

A Taichi y a Yamato le importaron poco que estén en un lugar público y se acercaron al menor para agarrarlo de los brazos y obligarlo a sentarse nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! —Grito en un hilo de vos a punto de que se rompa aquella barrera que puso para prohibir las lagrimas.

Yamato lo abrazo con fuerzas.

—No te vayas, quédate. Juntos lo superaremos— Le susurro.

El joven negó con la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para liberarse de aquellos fuertes brazos.

—Hmp… ¡Suéltame! —Le grito mirando a su propio hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hikari se acerco a la escena y toco el hombro de Takaishi. Este respondió con un gruñido, sin apartar la mirada fría hacia su hermano.

— ¡Deja de verme como si fuera una amenaza! —Grito Ishida— ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!

—No necesito de tu ayuda ¡Solo aléjense y déjenme ir!

—¡Nunca! —Grito la Yagami menor junto a su hermano.

—Se que ha sido duro Takeru pero, no puedes irte solo por eso—Opino Taichi.

—Estamos aquí para apoyarte. Estoy aquí para que te desahogues ¡No quiero perderte, Takeru! —Grito Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos.

Takaishi oyó la última alerta de 5 minutos. Se paro rápidamente liberándose del abrazo de su hermano y corrió hacia su destino,

— ¡Takeru! ¡Vuelve! —Fue el último grito sollozado que escucho de su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado de este inicio :) Seguramente nos veamos la semana entrante o dentro de poquito ;)**

 **¡Ya sé! Recién entendieron el titulo de este capítulo ¿No? Seguramente por el "Takaishi s" se habían confundido ¿Verdad? (?)**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **—Digilover XD y NievesJS13—**


	2. El regreso en el día de la boda

**¡Hola Digifans! Aquí un nuevo capítulo del primer Fanfic dúo que escribo junto a mi amiga NievesJS13. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué habrá pasado después que Takeru dejo a nuestra chica de la luz llorando? Pues… no se lo pierdan XD**

 **NievesJS13:** **** ** _¡Hola Digilectores! He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta ¿catástrofe? Jaja. Si supieran que pasará por aquí… Bien, yendo al punto: Vamos a adelantarnos unos años :) ¡No duden en comentar si quieran aportar ideas!_**

* * *

 **El regreso en el día de la boda y lo prohibido**

* * *

 **20 de Junio del 2017**

* * *

El día soleado, un día perfecto para encontrarse con sus esposos o novios, para salir a los parques de Odaiba y mirar los hermosos cerezos de Sakura que, por el viento, caen como una densa lluvia en invierno. Parejas disfrutando el último día de la primavera, preparadas para darle la bienvenida al intenso verano. En los salones de la iglesia dos enamorados estaban a punto de casarse.

El chico de ojos marrones esperaba a su novia, a que saliera por la puerta para dar el paso para que puedan vivir felices para siempre. Espero unos 15 minutos y las puerta se abrieron dando paso a dos chicas; un peli-morada y otra pelirroja, tiraban pétalos de rosas para dar la bienvenida a la novia.

El chico no podía parar sus ansias, estuvo esperando este día el resto de su vida. Apareció ella, bella junto a un apuesto hombre que la llevaba hasta el altar. Un vestido rosado con pequeños estampados blancos llevaba, le llegaba hasta los talones y el velo tapada sus facciones detrás de ella, sosteniendo la tela transparente, se encontraba el pequeño Jin; hijo de la peli-morada.

—Hikari…—Susurro al verla.

Hikari, acompañada de su hermano, se estaba casando a sus 26 años. Era feliz ahora, muy felices de casarse con el chico que estuvo a su lado estos años.

—Daisuke…—Murmuro ella con una sonrisa.

Llego al altar y tomo las manos del moreno de pelo puntiagudo. Jin Ichijouji se despidió de la pareja con una reverencia y se dirigió a su asiento, junto a su padre.

El sacerdote empezó a hablar pero Hikari no le prestaba atención, se perdía mirando los labios de Dai pidiendo que el hombre sacerdotisa termine su discurso para poder besar a su amado de una buena vez, no un beso de novios un beso de esposos, de marido y mujer.

—Daisuke, _¿Aceptas a Hikari como tu legítima esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? —Pregunto el sacerdote._

 _El chico sonrió tras la pregunta y miro los ojos rubíes de la castaña le lanzo una mirada segura y ordeno un cabello rebelde a Hikari poniéndolo detrás de su oreja._

 _—_ _Acepto— Contesto seguro de sí mismo._

Con esa simple seis letras se comprometió a protegerla con su vida, a amarla con todo su corazón, a respetarla hasta la muerte.

Una dulce sonrisa se formo en ella y, al ser descubierta por Daisuke, se ruborizo.

—Hikari—Prosiguió el sacerdote— _¿Aceptas a Daisuke como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _Y ahí es cuando llego el turno de la florecilla. Respiro hondo haciendo que ese momento quede en pausa para poder disfrutar sus últimos segundos de soltera._

 _—_ _Acep…—Intento decir pero fue interrumpida por el escandaloso ruido de una puertas abriéndose._

* * *

 **19 de Junio del 2017—Francia, un día antes de la boda.**

* * *

—Takeru, espero que te vaya bien—Se despidió la anciana de cabellos rubios de su nieto.

Si, así fue. Takeru no se quedo meses en Francia como había prometido, 9 años estuvo en aquel país de Europa. Hubo momentos difíciles, muy difíciles. Aún intentaba superar la muerte de su abuelo pero, su madre le pedía a lagrimas que volviera, que lo extrañaba, su hermano intento contactar con él, es más, los mensajes le llegaban pero, los ánimos de contestar se esfumaron aquella navidad del 2008. Takeru vagamente había recordado a sus amigos, la verdad los extrañaba pero, el dolor de la perdida decía que no volviera y, además, se arrepintió de cómo dejo a su hermano, a Taichi y a Hikari.

—Gracias abuela, cualquier cosa me llamas—Le contesto este sonriendo esforzadamente.

—Si vuelves tu madre me va a matar—Rio la anciana de 64 años.

El rubio asintió divertido y se dirigió a su vuelo. Miro los carteles y sonrió al encontrar el nombre de su nacionalidad.

—Japón…—Murmuro recordando vagos recuerdos.

* * *

 **20 de Junio del 2017—Minutos antes de la boda**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba en Odaiba, en un pequeño departamento que había rentado apropósito. Si, lo había rentado para no ver a su madre ¿Qué le diría entonces?

"Hola Ma, volví porque hace 9 años me arrepentí de lo que hice ¡Te extrañe!"—Pensó.

—Eres un idiota, Takaishi—Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se paro y decidió buscar a sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a ser insultado por su hermano, porque, a pesar de que Yamato quería a Takeru, la mayoría de los mensajes mandados era con algún que otro insulto.

—Yamato—Murmuro recordando a su hermano— ¿Cómo estará?

Tomo las llaves de su nuevo departamento y salió a dar un paseo para buscar a sus amigos. Camino hasta al parque donde los arboles de Sakura decoraban el hermoso paisaje.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a complejo de departamento donde vivía su hermano

"¿Qué sabes Takeru? Por ahí se mudo a otro lado o… a otro continente"

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Subió al asesor donde lo llevaría al quinto piso puerta 202. Cuando encontró aquella puerta que muy pocas veces visito, golpeo suavemente. No tardo en que se abra y mostrar a un señor alto de cabellos castaños mezclado con algunas canas.

— ¿Papá? —Pregunto intentando no abrazar al hombre.

Hiroaki, confundido de que el chico lo llamase papá, lo miro brevemente.

— ¿Takeru? —Pregunto el hombre.

Acto seguido padre e hijo se unieron tras un fraternal abrazo. Al separarse, Hiroaki tomo los hombros del muchacho y lo miro firmemente.

—Estaba preocupado, Tk ¿Por qué no regresaste antes? —Pregunto su padre angustiado.

El tema a Hiroaki lo destrozo, recordaba aquella noche en que Yamato llego molesto a casa…

 _Un joven rubio de 20 años había cerrado la puerta de un portazo furioso de lo que acababa de suceder._

 _—_ _¿Yamato? ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto su padre preocupado._

 _—_ _¡Takeru es un idiota! —Grito este sorprendiendo a Hiroaki._

 _Nunca había pensado que sus hijos discutirían o pelearían. Le pareció raro que Yamato haya insultado a Takeru._

 _—_ _¿Qué paso?_

 _Yamato solo se sentó en el sofá y, acto seguido, comenzó a derramar lágrimas llevándose las manos a la cara._

 _—_ _¿Yamato? —Con una mirada preocupada Hiroaki se sentó al lado de su hijo._

 _Era raro ver a Yamato llorar, casi nunca lloraba y le dolía verlo así. Suspiro y lo abrazo con cariño brindándole apoyo para que comience a platicar._

 _—_ _Se fue…—Murmuro a lo bajo pero el padre escucho perfectamente._

 _—_ _¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Quién? —Pregunto sin comprender de quien hablaba su hijo._

 _—_ _Takeru… se fue…_

 _Hiroaki, aún confundido agarro el mentón de su hijo y lo obligo a mirarlo._

 _—_ _No te entiendo ¿Takeru se fue? —Pregunto._

 _Yamato miro los ojos de su padre y asistió levemente. No tenía vergüenza de que su padre lo viera llorar, no ahora._

 _—_ _¿A dónde? —Pregunto Hiroaki._

 _—_ _A… se fue a Francia… es-es-es un tonto. Le dije que lo superaríamos pero… no quiso escucharme…—Sollozo derramando más cataratas saladas._

 _Hiroaki no podía creer que su hijo menor se haya ido de sus brazos a un lugar lejano…_

—Necesitaba ir—Contesto Takeru a la pregunta de su padre.

Hiroaki lo abrazo nuevamente apreciando el momento. Ahora su hijito tenía 26 años era todo un adulto pero, aun así, lo amaba.

—Papá…—Interrumpió el joven — ¿Esta Yamato? —Pregunto avergonzado de haber arruinado tal momento.

El padre se puso en una pose pensativa.

—Yamato… Yamato está en una boda ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Le pregunto a su hijo.

—Si, por favor—Contesto este.

"¿Yamato en una boda? ¿Quién se estará casando?"

* * *

 **20 de Junio del 2017**

* * *

 _—_ _Acep…—Intento decir pero fue interrumpida por el escandaloso ruido de una puertas abriéndose._

 _—_ _Hikari…—Murmuro el rubio que había entrado al salón._

 _Hikari Yagami, su novia en su adolescencia, estaba casándose con Daisuke Motomiya; uno de sus mejores amigos._

 _—_ _¡Takeru! —Grito Yamato al reconocer aquellas facciones._

 _Todo el mundo volteo a ver al nombrado, la mayoría de ellos no podían creer lo que veían, un gran amigo que se había marchado hace 9 años estaba en sus narices. La novia de vestido rosado corrió hacia su mejor amigo para abrazarlo pero, este, la esquivo._

 _Takeru no quería creer en lo que había visto sus ojos. No quería ver que Hikari había crecido y había elegido a Daisuke para casarse._

 _—_ _¿Takeru? —Dijo extrañada del comportamiento del rubio._

 _El nombrado se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel salón, deprimido y adolorido por aquella escena. Yamato miro la salida preocupado por su hermano, hace mucho que no lo veía pero, salir de la boda ya iba a ser de mala educación. Taichi se paro._

 _—_ _¡Que siga la ceremonia! —Grito sabiendo que Hikari iba a romper en llanto si todos se quedaban mirándola apenados de lo sucedido._

 _El sacerdote invito a la castaña de nuevo al altar y prosiguió._

 _—_ _¿Acepta señorita Hikari? —Le pregunto._

 _Hikari en aquel momento empezó a dudar. Haber visto a Takeru le trajo felicidad pero, al a verla ignorado, entristecían. Respiro hondo y pensó en un futuro con Daisuke. Empezó a imaginarlo… en su mente aquel mundo junto a Daisuke, era perfecto. El era perfecto para ella, era caballeroso, amable y honesto tenía ese toque rebelde y divertido que lo hacía especial. Imagino una linda y gran familia junto a él, perfecta. Sonrió y abrió sus ojos para ver los ojos de su futuro esposo._

 _—_ _Acepto—Dijo finalmente la Yagami._

 _Daisuke le sonrió y no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad. La levanto de las caderas y giro en sí, provocando que el largo vestido rosado hondee. El salón se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos. Miyako y Sora, las señoras que habían desparramado las flores, se abrazaron fuertemente haciendo que los vientres grandes de Miyako y Sora, al esperar un hermoso obsequio, patearan. Koushiro beso a Mimi fuertemente. Aimi, la hija rubia mayor de los Ishidas, abrazo fuertemente a Yûki, el hijo primogénito de Taichi. Kokoa, la mayor de los Ichijouji, abrazo a su padre quien rio y alzo a su hija poniendo celoso a Jin. Jyou rio tanto que termino ahogándose con su saliva. Cody y su hija aplaudieron fuertemente. Yamato y Taichi se abrazaron, aunque el rubio seguía preocupado por su hermano._

 _—_ _Señor Motomiya, ya puede besar a su esposa._

* * *

 **Digimundo —Cabaña familiar.**

* * *

— ¡Patamon! Deja de hacer eso— Grito una agotada Gatomon.

— ¡Nee! No es mi culpa él empezó— Se quejo el alado mientras manchaba de pintura a Pobomon.

Pobomon era un pequeño digimon en forma de un Poyomon pero con orejas y el color de Yukimibotamon.

— ¡Patamon! ¡Ya él es un bebe! Demuéstrale, como todo padre, como se tiene que comportar.

Si, Pobomon era una de los dos críos que Patamon y Gatomon tuvieron en secreto.

—Pero Gatomon…—Se quejo Patamon pero, al mirar el gesto desaprobatorio de su amada, se rindió—Esta bien. Pobomon, hijito mío, dame el pincel que tengo que terminar de pintar el cuartito de tu hermanita.

El digimon bebé, aún con la brocha en su boca, negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia la pequeña cocina que había en esa pequeña cabaña que construyo su padre con sudor y esfuerzo.

—Lo ves, Gato… no me respeta—Dijo Patamon mirando el suelo y caminando a detener al su hijito juguetón.

Gatomon rio a lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. A veces Pobomon era muy travieso muy opuesto a su tímida hermanita, Yukikomon.

Yukikomon tenía la forma de un Yukibotamon pero tenía el color de Patamon; las orejas naranjas y lo demás blanco crema.

— ¡Nononono! ¡Pobomon baja de ahí! —Un grito, proveniente de Patamon, se escucho desde la cocina — ¡Gatomon ayuda, por favor!

La gata rio y se llevo una pata a la cara. Patamon siempre terminaba llamándola cuando había un problema con su hijo.

Camino hacia la cocina tranquilamente. Al llegar vio a su querido hijo arriba de la nevera.

— ¡Ay Patamon! En vez de trepar ¿Por qué no usas tus alas?

Para Gatomon parecía ilógico que su marido este intentando trepar cuando podía volar. Respiro profundo, esperando la respuesta.

—Es que me lo prohibiste ¿Recuerdas? —Pregunto Patamon irónico.

Gatomon poso su mano en su mentón en señal pensativa… sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo carmesí al recordar aquel momento…

 _—_ _Patamon ¿Podrías alcanzarme la lata de tomates de la repisa?_

 _Una Gatomon, años atrás, se encontraba cocinando una rica cena. Y su querido ser alado se encontraba a su lado._

 _—_ _¡Si señorita! —Contesto este y empezó a volar hacia la repisa._

 _Lo que no tomo en cuanta Patamon era los cálculos de su vuelo ya que, al elevarse, toco uno de los Digihuevos que reposaban en una fina almohada de hilo, provocando que este se caiga. Recordó como Patamon había abierto los ojos aterrorizados._

 _—_ _¡Mi bebe! —Grito ella soltando el cuchillo que sostenía en sus manos._

 _Pero, justo a tiempo, un digimon atrapo el Digihuevo. Los dos esposos suspiraron aliviados. Gatomon recogió su Digihuevo de las manos de aquel digimon._

 _—_ _¡Gracias Gabu! —Grito Patamon abrazando a su invitado._

 _—_ _No fue nada. No iba a dejar que mi futuro sobrino callera— Contesto Gabumon rascándose la cabeza._

 _La felina devolvió el Digihuevo en su lugar y lo acaricio._

 _—_ _Shu… Shu… Si lo sé papá es un poco despistado… shu… shu—Murmuro ella._

 _—_ _¡Hey! No soy despistado, solo se me fue la pata…—Se defendió el ser alado._

 _—_ _Las alas…— Corrigió Gatomon —Pata, por favor, no vueles en este pequeño lugar, tengo miedo de que algo les pases. No es que no me guste como vuelas ¡Me encanta! Y siento que prohibírtelo es un pecado que no debo cometer…_

 _—_ _¡No te preocupes! No volaré, jeje. Estate tranquila, amor— Aseguro el camarada de Takeru sonrientemente._

 _La verdad es que Patamon también se llevo un susto cuando su bebe estaba a punto de convertirse en Digihuevo-frito…_

—Jejeje—Rio nerviosa al recordar ese momento—Lo siento, pero ahora no son Digihuevos, por favor Patamon, rescátalo volando—Sonrió ella.

El nombrado obedeció de inmediato, como siempre. Si, Patamon siempre obedecía a Gatomon por que la amaba o tal vez… porque lo intimidaba.

* * *

 **Algunos nuevos nombres aparecieron en este capítulo: (No todos los hijos fueron nombrados)**

 _ ***Aimi Ishida:**_ _Significa_ amor y belleza (Amor *cof cof Sora*)

 _ *** Yûki Yagami:**_ significa coraje (Perfecto para el hijo del heredero del valor/coraje)

 _ ***Kokoa Ichijouji:**_ _significa corazón y amor (Su madre es una de las herederas del amor)_

 _ ***Jin**_ **Ichijouji:** significa amabilidad o bondad (Su hermoso padre es heredero de dicho emblema)

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado :) y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras disfrutamos en escribirlos.**

 **¡Saludos y abrazos!**

 **—** **Digilover XD y NievesJS13—**


	3. Salida del Salón

**¡Hola Digifans! Después de tiempo digifans, espero que les guste este capítulo, es el numero tres y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios XD**

 **NievesJS13: ¡Hola Digilectores!~ Aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo de esta locura, jaja. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que contar pero, al estar escribiéndolo juntas, no tenemos mucho tiempo las dos para estar escribiéndolo ¡Sean pacientes, por favor! ~Les mando saluditos, abrazos y digibesos (?)**

* * *

 **20 de Junio del 2017—Salida del salón**

* * *

El rubio corrió hasta su departamento, no quería creer lo que había visto, no quería. Sus zapatos chocaban fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que más de uno de los ciudadanos se aparte del camino del Takaishi. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir como cataratas saladas dando a entender que su corazón se había roto, como un cristal que impacta contra una roca, para hacerse pedazos y cortar a los demás provocando las heridas dolorosas, como el mismo amor de verano en su corta adolescencia.

Llego a su departamento y se tiro en el sofá. Empezó a pensar un poco, era tonto enojarse con Daisuke y Hikari… ellos solo hicieron su vida ¿no?

—Eres un idiota… ni siquiera la abrazaste…—Se murmuro a sí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo y pensar mejor.

Hace tanto tiempo que no veía Odaiba… hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y lo único que hizo al verlos fue huir de aquel 'mundo perfecto', por decirlo de una manera. Paso sus manos por los parpados de sus ojos frotándolo suavemente.

—Necesito un respiro—Se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Camino hacia la cocina en busca de algún refresco pero, al abrirla, se acordó que hace rato que se mudo y no hizo las compras. Suspiro y cerro de un portazo la nevera. Se dirigió al lavabo y abrió el agua fría. Haciendo un cuenco con sus manos, dejo que el agua inundara aquel hueco. Aguantando un poco la respiración hundió su rostro en el agua relajándose al momento del contacto. Cuando el agua ya se escurrió levanto la vista y se apoyo contra la mesada. Se seco la cara con la manga de su campera.

—Si tan solo estuviera Patamon…— Le dijo a nadie en especial.

El celular de su bolsillo empezó a sonar y, como era costumbre en él cuando se encontraba en Paris, lo ignoro por completo. Camino hacia la pequeña habitación donde solo descansaba un colchón en una cama de madera. Se recostó y, al sentir la suavidad de la tela, cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Salón de bodas—Fiesta después de la celebración.**

* * *

Mientras la fiesta se celebraba con familiares, niños, adultos, el rubio Ishida maldecía por dentro al escuchar el pitido de su celular. Había llamado a su hermano pero, otra vez y como siempre desde hace 9 años, no le contesto.

—Por favor, Takeru— Rogo mientras marcaba el número de su hermano nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Guardo el teléfono con rabia y apretó los dientes con fuerza ¿Por qué su hermano lo ignoraba? Tenía ganas de despedirse de sus amigos y buscar a Takeru pero, como buen amigo y heredero del emblema de la amistad, no podía hacerlo. Suspiro y busco con la mirada a Hikari y Daisuke. Encentro a Hikari apartada con su celular y a Daisuke charlando con Taichi. Se dedico a caminar hacia la heredera de la luz para hablar con ella pero, cuando llego a atrás de ella, se dio cuenta que estaba intentando llamar a alguien.

— ¿Hikari? —Pregunto mientras posaba la mano en el hombro descubierto de la castaña provocando que se sobresalte.

—Yamato… me asustaste ¿Pasa algo? —Le pregunto sonriente.

Él asintió suavemente pero, antes de que pueda hablar con ella, Hikari se voltio al celular de ella e insulto a lo bajo.

—Estúpido Takeru—Murmuro pero Yamato la escucho.

— ¿Intestas llamar a Takeru? —Le pregunto lo obvio.

Se giro a él y se sonrojo al ser descubierta llamando al propio hermano del rubio, asintió levemente.

—Sí, quisiera que este aquí, celebrando con nosotros— Dijo media melancólica.

El rubio le sonrió de costado entendiéndola.

—Nueve años…—Murmuro recordando la 'despedida' del chico, de su hermanito a la edad de 17 años.

Sonrió recordando la anterior noche donde pudo ver a su hermano llorar por la muerte de su abuelo, la última vez que lo vio sin discutir entre ellos. Hikari bajo la vista y miro apenada el suelo, necesitaba de su mejor amigo, en cuál fue su novio hace 9 años…

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué tan deprimidos? —Grito Miyako quien abrazo a Hikari al verla.

Hikari también el abrazo y rio junto a Yamato.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —Pregunto ofendida Miyako mientras sobaba su vientre.

Hikari rápidamente negó con la cabeza —Nada, nada.

Yamato abrazo a Hikari con un brazo y le revoloteo los cabellos.

—Luego hablare con él, ahora disfruta tu fiesta—Le dijo con cariño, tratándola como si fuera su hermana.

Ella asintió lo abrazo fuerte y fue corriendo hacia su nuevo marido, Daisuke Motomiya.

— ¡Pero mira quien viene! —Grito Sora al verla acercarse a Dai y ella que hablaban —La señora Motomiya —Rio.

Hikari la abrazo con fuerza y luego la libero para ver como se alejaba de ellos e iba con Yamato. Hikari deba decir que Sora se veía hermosa con el vestido y con su kilitos de más.

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Viejo!

Del otro lado Yûki corría de Aimi, temía que la Ishida lo terminara aplastando. Y, llamando a su padre de mala educación, corrió hacia sus piernas.

—Ustedes nunca dejaran de pelear ¿No? —Rio Taichi que veía como su hijo se escondía detrás de él. — Yûki, es Ishida ¡Demuéstrale quien eres! —Grito eufórico animando a si hijo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Grito Sora a lo lejos — ¡Taichi! Recuerda que Aimi tiene sangre Takenouchi, eh—Rio ella mientras acariciaba la mano de Yamato que se encontraba en su gran vientre.

Taichi miro a su hijo, quien se aferro más fuerte a la pierna de su padre al escuchar el grito de su esposa.

—Yûki, no tengas miedo. Solo quiero jugar contigo—Admitió la rubia ruborizada.

Taichi rio a lo bajo y se agacho a la altura de su hijo. —Ve a jugar, campeón —Lo animo mientras lo empujaba hacia la niña.

El chico miro a su padre. Trago saliva y se acerco a ella. Ella le sujeto la mano y lo arrastro hacia algún lado, cerca de los postres.

Al ver a su hija partir a lo lejos, Takenouchi miro el rostro de preocupación de su marido y agarro uno de sus rubios mechones.

—Deberías ir a buscarlo—Opino Sora con un tono dulce.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio Ishida, mira a la distraída pareja de novios que acababan de casarse y a su mejor amigo, que asiente con la cabeza dándole la palabra a la pelirroja.

—Pero…

—No pudo haber ido muy lejos…—Susurro levemente Taichi para que nadie más lo escuche, aparte del rubio y la pelirroja—… además, Hikari y Daisuke no se darán cuenta, falta poco para que se marchen hacia su luna de miel.

—Sí pero, eso sería falta de educación de mi parte…—Dice Matt aún más bajo que los susurros de Taichí por causa de la vergüenza.

— ¡Ve Yamato! Sabemos lo mucho que necesitas hablar con él—Dijo Sora.

Al ver la mirada de los ojos rubíes de la pelirroja, Yamato sede y, sin llamar la atención, se retira del salón, excepto por una pequeña mirada azul que no lo perdía de vista.

Al salir del salón Yamato sacó tranquilamente el celular y vuelve a marcar el mismo número que no contestaba sus llamadas hace 9 años. Esperando que el rubio menor contestará, al final no hubo respuesta. Empezó a frustrarse. Se tapo la cara, sobándose tranquilamente la frente y llevando sus cabellos rubios para atrás. En un momento de descuido, siente dos pequeñas manos rodeando sus piernas, era la pequeña Aimi que había seguido a su padre hasta el exterior, al ver a la pequeña, ella le sonríe.

—Aimi… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Yûki jugando o buscando bocadillos?—Pregunto seriamente.

—Si… solo que te vi caminando hacia afuera y le dije a Yûki que iba a ir contigo y él se fue con su papá Taichi— Contesto con cierto sonrojo.

—Entiendo… preciosa ¿quieres ir a buscar a alguien conmigo?—Le pregunta dulcemente.

—Si papi — Contesto la pequeña.

Ella empezó a saltar, extendiendo los brazos para que Yamato pudiera cargarla y llevarla en su espalda—Papi… ¿a quién vamos a buscar?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas…— Contesto él con media sonrisa.

* * *

 **Departamento Takaishi—Zombi levantándose**

* * *

El hambre lo despertó de su sueño. Aún no se podía quitar aquella imagen de su mente. Su novia de la adolescencia y uno de sus mejores amigos… juntos. Ella se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia. Parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel que iluminaba el mundo con su sonrisa. Quería huir. Quería irse nuevamente. Primero fue por su abuelo…y ahora ella.

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos vidriosos al rondar esos pensamientos por su mente. Sus mejillas se humedecieron. Después de 9 años…él aún la amaba… la amaba lo suficiente para no dejar de aferrarse a ella… pero ella simplemente… se fue de sus brazos…

—Fue cruel hacerla sufrir así. No veo razón para no dejarla vivir feliz con la persona que ama…—Se dijo así mismo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, al recordar que no tenía comida y recordar el pequeño detalle de que su estomago rugía por alimento, se coloco la chaqueta. Agarro las llaves de su departamento y se dedico a abrir la puerta para ir al mercado, tal vez una caminata borre esos sentimientos de su mente.

Camino hasta la tienda pero, en el camino, no tardo a darse cuenta de que no había traído su billetera. Estaba en el departamento. Paró en medio de la calle y empezó a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos. Para su suerte, traía un poco de dinero con él, lo suficiente para comprarse algo para comer.

—No puedo creer que haya olvidado la billetera—Se dijo así mismo mientras

Recordó quien le obsequio aquel guarda billetes. Hikari se la regaló. Se lo obsequio unos meses antes de enterarse del fallecimiento de su abuelo. Antes de se marchara de Odaiba, de Japón. Antes de que todo este 'desastre' sucediera. Olvidando por completo que tenía que ir de compras, se dirigió a un cercano parque para reflexionar de lo sucedido el día de hoy.

—Pasó demasiado rápido…— Susurró para nadie en especial.

Se sentó en la primera banca que vio. Empezó a recordar todo. El único a quien q podía maldecir en estos momentos era a Dios. Si no se hubiera llevado a su abuelo, nada de esto hubiese pasado, él no se habría ido de Odaiba. No habría estado es ese trance de deprecio. No lo habría extrañado tanto como aún lo extraña. Estaría contento con su abuelo. Tampoco habría dejado a Hikari sola. Deseo retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo lo sucedido. Pero, era imposible, tan solo era un simple humano en un mundo desesperante.

 _"—_ _Estamos aquí para apoyarte. Estoy aquí para que te desahogues ¡No quiero perderte, Takeru! —"_

Aún recuerda aquel grito desesperado de Hikari. Era desgarradora aquella frase que Takeru escucho salir de los labios de su novia, antes de irse. Él la quería demasiado y a su hermano amaba mucho, Taichi era su fiel amigo y lo quería tanto como a Patamon, pero… cuando la desesperación, la tristeza y el sufrimiento te consumen, no puedes controlarte, no puedes tranquilizarte, ¡No piensas el sufrimiento que puedes causarle a los demás! Incluyéndote a ti mismo. Ahora, Takeru sabe las consecuencias de sus actos pero, lo único que puede hacer es vivir con aquellos errores que no pueden corregirse. _"Si amas algo, no importa lo tan difícil que sea, debes dejarlo ir_ ". Takeru se rehusó a aquellas palabras. Amará a Hikari por siempre, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o los obstáculos que se le crucen en el camino, pase lo que pase, jamás se olvidará de ella.

Suspiro e intento sacar esos pensamientos de su mente pero, antes de poder salir de aquel parque, una pequeña niña sonriente le seca un par de lágrimas con sus delicados dedos. Ella le sonrío a él. Él no tardo en percatarse que la niña usaba un vestidito muy peculiar. Lo había visto hoy en el salón de la boda de Hikari. Subió un poco la mirada y noto a una figura de alta estatura. Esmoquin, corbata. Cabello rubio y ojos azules. No tardo en darse cuenta que, el chico que tenia al frente, era su hermano.

—Yamato…— Es lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Miro impresionado a la pequeña. Empezó a compararla con Yamato.

—E-e-ella es…

—Asombroso ¿no? —Sonrió su hermano— Te perdiste de mucho estos 9 años, enano-

Extendió su mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse del asiento.

—Ella es Aimi. Mi primer hija—La presento Yamato.

El rubio menor no sabía si sorprenderse porque era la hija de él o por la palabra "primer"

—Saluda, cielo—Le indico Yamato a Aimi.

La niña asintió y se posiciono delante de Takeru

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor—Saludo con una reverencia—Mi nombre es Aimi, Ishida Aimi

Jalando el borde de su vestido hacia delante, se presento.

Takeru rio.

—Salió menos penosa que tú— Comento sin contener una carcajada —Hola, mi nombre es Takeru, Takaishi Takeru— Se presento amablemente Takeru.

Yamato sonrió ante la escena. Necesitaba hablar con Takeru, a solas.

—Aimi ¿quieres ir a los juegos? —Pregunto Yamato—Puedes jugar con aquel caballo de juguete. Toma, ten esta monedas para que pueda moverse.

Viendo como su hija se alejaba con la monedas en la mano, dirige su mirada a Takeru, quien seguía agachado mirando el suelo.

—Lo siento. Soy un completo idiota—Dije este avergonzado aguantando las lagrimas.

—Lo sé. —Contesta Yamato sencillamente—Creí que cuando fueras más grande serias una persona que pudiera tomar mejores decisiones pero, creo que estoy equivocado ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

Yamato tenía esa mirada fría que a Takeru siempre la veía como una mirada dulce y comprensiva pero, ahora, veía esa mirada como si fuera puñales de hielo a punto de atravesar su corazón.

—Lo siento— Se lamento Takeru levándose del suelo para mirar directo a los ojos azulados de su hermano.

Desprevenidamente, él lo abrazo. Ya no pudo contener las lagrimas, ninguno de los dos rubios pudieron contenerlas.

— ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un completo idiota!—Grito Yamato aferrándose cada vez más a los brazos de su hermano. Dejo caer más lagrimas—Todo este tiempo preocupándome por ti…quise saber algo, si estabas bien si ibas a volver o no. Tú… t-tú nunca atendiste mis llamadas, no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes. Me dejaste así, como una mierda sin hermano…

Intento contener las lagrimas, frenarlas de una buena vez. Abrazo a Takeru mas fuerte, aquel abrazo fraternal, intentaba regañarlo. No podía regañarlo. Hace 9 años que no veía a su hermanito y nunca contestó sus mensajes… era difícil contenerse y mas frente a su hermanito.

—Lo siento. Perdón. Lo lamento, Yamato—Contesto Takeru mientras hundía su cara en el hombro de su hermano.

—No tienes que lamentarlo. Solo que- que te extrañe mucho, enano—Lo perdono él acariciando la espalda de Takeru para tranquilizarlo— ¿Dónde te quedaras? ¿Tienes algún trabajo?-Le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

—De hecho… ya me alquile un departamento… y termine la universidad en Paris. Lo único que me falta es conseguir trabajo o más bien empezar el trabajo—Contesto Takeru.

Se separo del abrazo y seco el rastro de lagrimas con su manga.

— ¿A qué te refieres—Pregunto Yamato— ¿Ya tienes trabajo? — No pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de su hermano. Ahora era el turno de el de limpiarse sus lagrimas.

Antes de proseguir se fijaron en Aimi. Seguía jugando en el caballo mecánico.

—Soy escritor— Contesto Takeru después de un rato.

Se volvió a sentar en la baca invitando a Yamato a sentar se a su lado.

—Respóndeme algunas preguntas, por favor—Le pidió.

—Sí, dime.

—¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Cuándo paso la relación de Hikari y Daisuke?

—Esto paso hace tiempo… el mismo día en que te marchaste y la dejaste llorando…

 **—** **+—**

Debajo un árbol, en un parque cercano al Aeropuerto. Hikari se encontraba sollozando pronunciando el nombre del que la dejo plantada, sola en aquel aeropuerto.

—Hikari… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto un chico de cabello color granate. Sostenía una pelota de fútbol.

—Daisuke… —Se sorprendió al verlo ahí—Es que Takeru…

—Me enteré hace rato que se fue. Los gritos de Yamato se escucharon por todo el parque pero… no tienes que preocuparte, Hikari. El regresara—Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

—No, Dai. Él no lo hará, no volverá. Su mirada lo dijo todo… cuando me miro … no le importó dejarme ahí… no le importó la desesperación de Yamato…¡Yo no le importo! —Grito aumentando su llanto.

—No digas eso, Hikari. Takeru te ama ¿quién no lo haría?…—Le dijo Dai un poco sonrojado al declarar esa pregunta.

—P-pero su mirada y… s-s-su… s

—Tranquila…—La tranquilizo mientras limpiaba con su pulgar aquellas lagrimas de sus mejilla—Prométeme que no llorarás, Hikari. Se lo que sientes, es duro. Es duro que el amor de tu vida se niegue o aleje de ti…

—Da-Daisuke…

—Pero el dolor se ira. No te preocupes. Debes de estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que toma esa persona. No solo debes pensar en ti, sino también en él o ella.

Hikari rio un poco —Es lo más serio que te he escuchado decir. Gracias— Le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla

Daisuke, sonrojado saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le seco las demás lagrimas a Takeru

 **—** **+—**

—A ella le dolió tu partida y Daisuke fue el único que la ayudo a salir de su depresión— Termino de redactar Yamato.

—Soy un completo imbécil. No sabía que iba a pasar todo esto, no quería que pase esto…— Al decir aquello un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

—Aun la amas ¿verdad? —Pregunto Yamato

—No sabes cuánto…—Takeru intento parar de llorar cuando noto que su sobrina venia corriendo hacia la dirección de los dos hermanos.

—Papi… vamos a regresar con mami—Le dijo firme la niña.

—Preciosa, aún no podemos—Contesto él

—No era una pregunta papi, era una orden—Le dijo con una risilla.

—Tenía que ser Takenouchi—Comento Takeru. Su sobrina le levanto el ánimo.

—Bueno…—Yamato mira la hora y empezó a calcular—Hikari y Daisuke ya se deben haber ido a su luna de miel. Takeru, vienes con nosotros… ¿Qué te parece? —Le ordeno al mismo tiempo preguntó.

—Claro…—Sonrió con melancolía Takeru—Quiero ver cómo están todos después de todo…

* * *

 ** _En las afueras del salón—Al terminar la fiesta_**

* * *

Hikari lanzó el ramo lleno de flores mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Daisuke la llevaba por el brazo para ir al carro lo más rápido posible, ambos se veían felices… sonrientes… ambos se amaban pero, antes debían tomarse la foto grupal con todos sus amigos (los elegidos) como lo suelen hacer desde que se casaron Yamato y Sora… Hikari ve sonriente la cámara y en eso se percata que faltaban cierto dos rubios, Yamato y Aimi… así que no duda en preguntarle a Sora la ubicación de ambos.

—Sora, ¿donde están Matt y Ai? —Pregunta agregándole los apodos.

—Ellos se fueron… es que Yamato tenía cosas que arreglar y se tuvo que ir rápido y Aimi lo siguió— Contestó ella nerviosa.

A Hikari se le vino a la mente, ¿qué tal si Yamato fue a buscar a Takeru?, él estaba tan preocupado por, él igual que ella, después de todo…

 _—"_ _¿Intestas llamar a Takeru?"—_

Tenía que admitirlo. Ella le importaba Takeru, era su mejor amigo después de todo pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en aquel momento? Cuando ella quiso abrazarlo y él la esquivo. Se deprimió al recordar aquel momento. Persiguió a Daisuke, su marido. Subieron al carro que los llevaría a su dulce velada, la luna de miel. Desde el carro conducido por caballo, suspiro mirando los cerezos que pasaban

—¿Pasa algo, amor? —Pregunto Daisuke al verla deprimida.

—No, no es nada—Sonrió para despreocupar al moreno. —Te amo—Le susurro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—También te amor, Hikari—Contestó él besando los finos labios de Hikari.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Si quieren aportar alguna idea ¡No lo duden!**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **—** **Digilover XD y NievesJS13—**


End file.
